Why Gundam Wing is Weird (But we still love it)
by Keladrey
Summary: Relena's pink limo, Dorothy's eyebrows...Need I say more? Well yeah, actually I have a lot more...
1. Default Chapter

Why Gundam Wing is so Weird (But we still love it any way)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters or the weird things in it.  
  
Duo's pants - Some people may like Duo's odd pants, but frankly they disturb me. The way They poof out majorly at one point and then get tight down at the bottom.  
  
Heero's ability to keep a gun in his spandex shorts - .  
  
Relena's pink Limo - Enough said  
  
Dorothy's eyebrows - Again, enough said.But maybe not.those eyebrows are freakish and need to be plucked immediately  
  
Catherine's soup - That soup is chunky beyond belief.I wouldn't call it soup actually.  
  
Quatre's shirt and vest - Pink and purple.yup, that's our fruity friend!  
  
Lady Une - She's just weird.no she stole Princess Leia's buns! The nerve.  
  
Uniforms - School or OZ, you can choose. Both have way too much frills and.weird stuff  
  
Trowa gets knives throw at him and if it hits him.oh well. JUST MOVE BOY, MOVE! THERE IS NO HONOR IN DYING WHEN YOUR SISTER IS THROWING KNIVES AT YOU!  
  
Dr. J - Freakish man right there, and with his claw it makes matters even worse. Good Lord that claw is scary.Another thing about the J-man, he put the self-destruct button on Wing Zero's butt.what does that tell you about this man? (He's either a pervert or a genius, you can pick)  
  
Treize is a bad guy - Now what's so wrong about that, you might ask. Well sweet, innocent birds come to perch on him! How can you hate him when these birds so obviously love him?!  
  
Wufei - What can we say about the Wu-man now? OK! All right, I got one! When you call Wufei "Wu-man" it sounds like "Woman" which he utterly despises and views as weaklings. * Starts chanting and dancing around * WUFEI'S NAME IS WOMAN, WUFEI'S NAME IS WOMAN!. sorry 'bout that.  
  
Relena wannabe's - I swear they are clones with no minds of their own.Their only commands are "Be with Relena, worship Relena, do what ever the Supreme Goddess (Relena, but you must have figured that out already) says." So on and so forth.  
  
Well, that's all I have for right now. If anybody ever reads this PLEASE REVIEW! If anybody has anything else they might want to see added on my list, please tell me in the review and I would be happy to add it ( 


	2. More!!

Why Gundam Wing is Weird (But we love it anyway) Continued.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this that is Gundam Wing.which is all of this.basically.you get the point.  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank "Why?" for 19 and Sailor Nova for 24, 25, and 26.  
  
Quatre has 29 sisters - OK, I know they are test-tube babies but still. What were his Parents thinking? Then you know only his father was living so he had to raise 29 girls.You have to feel sorry for the male Winner's.  
  
Relena - All right, she stands on a cliff and shouts "HHEERROOO!!! COME KILL ME!!!" What's not weird about that?  
  
Heero's technique of fixing broken bones - He just shoves the bones back in place.eww, OK don't want to think about it anymore.THAT IS JUST DISGUSTING!  
  
When Heero is hiding his face from Relena - You know when Heero puts his hand over his Face so he could hide from Relena, well first of all, it isn't very effective. Second, it looks like Heero got overly enthusiastic about a disco dance (You know, the one where you slide 2 fingers across your eyes) and used his whole hand.  
  
Relena and her animals - At the end of the episodes when they play "Just Love" they also Show Relena with her amazing talents with animals. There is something very strange about that ending. Relena can control the lions (or whatever) very easily but she has tons of trouble with a goat.That is quite disturbing.  
  
Dorothy Catolonia drives a gold car - Yes, well there is nothing more I can add to that Because the weirdness is quite obvious there.what is with the GW girls and cars?  
  
Trowa plays the flute - Correct me if I am wrong, but I do believe that Trowa plays the Flute. How many boys do you know that play the flute? I know.let me think.NONE! Trowa's beginning to sound a bit fruity also.  
  
The Gundam's have lightsabers! - That is pretty cool because lightsabers are awesome! That's another thing GW stole from Star Wars.  
  
Zechs's hands - "My hands.they are too bloody. I can't pilot the Tallgeese! I can't do Anything because my hands are bloody!" Well, gee, I have an idea, WIPE THEM OFF ON YOUR CLOTHES, BUDDY!  
  
Duo and Relena - All right, Relena pulls up in that wretched car and guess what Duo says! "Hey, good looking!" Now, that is just plain funny.HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Trowa gets amnesia but still gets to the colonies - Wow, that is freaky. How does he do it? How?!?!?!?! That is pretty darn strange.  
  
The Circus Guy - He has no other name then "Manager" Poor guy.was he born a Manager? It makes you wonder..  
  
Relena magically knows where Heero is - That little stalker! I feel really bad for Heero. Watch out! She's watching your every move! That girl is SICK AND NEEDS SOME IMMEDIATE COUNSELING!  
  
Well, people that's all I have for right now. I am only putting up 13 things each time so if your suggestion wasn't up on my list it will be on the next.umm chapter you could call it, I guess. Suggestions are still desperately wanted. 


	3. An Apology

OK People! I am very sorry that I indicated Trowa as "fruity"! I am very sorry that I indicated Quatre as "fruity". Please forgive me because I think I am going insane because I see flamed reviews and then I look again and they are gone! Yes, I will just say that they are more sensitive but still very good pilots none-the-less. I would just delete that part about those two but I am not very skilled in the ways of Fanfic so I have not figured out how to change something. If anybody knows how please inform me because I admit that I was way too harsh on Trowa and Quatre. Also, I am sorry for the things I have said about Relena. Thank you and please continue reading. 


	4. And Yet Some More

Why Gundam Wing is Weird (But we still love it)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.no wait.no, I don't.  
  
A/N: Well this is a chapter from all the reviewers. Thanks soo much for all the suggestions!  
  
27. Maganacs - Okay, there are tons of them and like 4 of them talk! I say "Let there be speech!!!" * hears a cricket chirping in the background * OK, whatever, they don't have to talk.. Also, their red hats.what is up with them? Why don't they ever fall off!? Come to think of it I have another question. Why does that guy always wear sunglasses.?  
  
Pagans eyes - Does that man have eyes? I think his skin just sags over them.okay that's gross. How can he drive like that?? I can completely understand this course of action though.I would try to hide as much as myself as possible if I was driving a pink Limo..  
  
29. Duo can walk through doors - OK, they are on a shuttle and Heero is  
  
typing in a room somewhere (the doorway was dark) Duo walks in and  
  
Heero is typing. When they are done "talking" Duo leaves, but this time There's a door and he has to open it to get out. But when he came in he Didn't open the door.freaky.I always knew Duo was special.  
  
Treize and his.uh.bathing habits - Treize takes a bath and puts a little Rose scent in it (now that's weird right there..why would you put rose scent in your bath..?) And then he takes a bath (wait I already said that but..who cares) ..right in front of Lady Une * shudder, shudder *  
  
Zechs's boots - They have little knee guards of something.Only question I can think of is..WHY? I have never seen boots that come up to your Knees..it's weird...freaky.very disturbing. Well they say the boots fit The man or something ( well, no they don't, but they should)  
  
Doc with brown nose - That nose bothers me.it's brown. He is not brown Skinned. If he was to choose a nose, why didn't he choose one his own Skin color and save the rest of us from wondering about him. I think he Would be better without a nose.yea he would..  
  
"Peace" - Here's a popular phrase "Why can't we all have peace?" Well, I'll tell you why. Because you keep blowing up stuff and fighting!!! These People are very messed up in the head.crazy.  
  
Tallgeese - First of all, geese aren't tall. Second of all, it has a squeegee On It's head.IS ZECH'S A WINDOW CLEANER IN HIS SPARE TIME? You never know with some people..  
  
Dorothy and OZ - Does something about Wizard of OZ come to anybody Else?  
  
Gundam transformations - Well in one of the episodes when Quatre goes ZERO some body shouts, " It's transforming! A Gundam!" when it is Already transformed..maybe the guy is just very slow or something..  
  
Zechs name - Yes, Sailor Aurora Helios, I am quite aware of what Zechs Name sounds like. My friends and I so amusingly call him "Sexy Zechsy"  
  
Eyes - Mariemaia, Dorothy, and Catherine do not have pupils! It's Downright scary! They look like Zombies!!!  
  
Pilots eating habits - OK here is there eating habits: none. They do not Consume food. The only thing I have ever seen is when Quatre drinks Tea...No wonder they are so tiny and underweight! I would be too if I Didn't eat!  
  
A/N: Okay, I am finished. Sorry that wasn't funny but I had to hurry to type all of this because Fanfic is going down for a few days. Once again I am sorry if I didn't get your suggestion up but I will! Please, if you have any suggestions type that into the review box..It is calling you! OKAY Here is the thanks: Sailor Nova -27 Firegirl - 28 Emma Ely - 29, 30 Padfootsgal - 31 "Me" - 32, 33 Flaming Venom - 34 Dosei no otohime - 35 Spooky - 36 Sailor Aurora Helios - 37 Silver Kitten - 38 Kylerette - 39 


End file.
